1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for changing the shape or position of a mirror. Specifically, the invention relates to a device for changing the shape or position of a mirror by changes in temperature.
2. Description of Prior Art
The adjustment of mirrors by control of their shape or position is important in the operation of solar energy devices, lasers, tracking and communication devices aboard spacecraft and the like. Generally, methods of adjustment are electromechanical, acting on a system of rods in some manner, and have limited force capability. Such conventional techniques can generate considerable amounts of waste heat, especially when used without brakes, and may require high voltages. Additionally, the relatively complex rod arrays of conventional systems are generally not very rugged and may have limited utility where heavy mechanical loading, such as high-g forces, can be expected.
The present invention provides an apparatus having capability for large actuation force, insensitivity to heavy mechanical loading, minimum heat generation and smoother operation than response limited mechanical systems. The present invention further provides very precise positioning accuracy compared to conventional systems although it may not be suitable where large, very rapid adjustments are required.